pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Undercover Monty
'''Undercover Monty '''is the first episode of season one of The All New Series of Phineas and Ferb. It was aired on Disney Channel on March 15, 2013 and Disney XD on March 18, 2013. Plot Phineas and Ferb are sitting in the backyard with Perry until Phineas think about dangerous gravity fun launching with their friends and brand new friends and tell Ferb that he knows what they’re going to do today. All of sudden, their mother Linda tell her sons that she going out to her friends house for 6 hours and tell them to stay out of trouble as their sister Candace comes out to tell her mom that she takes care of her brothers. Candace tell Phineas and Ferb that she’s in charge of the house of the day and going to her room. At living room, Phineas and Ferb called their new friend Monty Monogram to build and have fun with the gravity launcher and joins Phineas and Ferb and their friends. Monty says “that sounds great.” and he telling tell see you later. Phineas asked Ferb where Perry is and Ferb says I don’t know. Monty’s father Major Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz had his evil schemes again with peanut butter inator and telling him to found out what Doofenshmirtz is up to. His son Monty tells his father that he has going over to Phineas and Ferb’s house and he says yes and Monty cheers that his bike ride he got for his birthday and and tell him that he a good luck. Heinz Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in peanut butter glops. Doofenshmirtz tells him a backstory about Peanut butter and he evil laughter in evilness. At Phineas and Ferb’s house, Monty Monogram meets Phineas and Ferb and their friends and joins them on fun as they going to the dangerous gravity launchers that float and fly to have fun. Candace comes out to take out the trash bag and see the gravity launch and she says Phineas and Ferb in the gravity with Monty? Ohh, they are so busted and finding her mother as she runs into the house. At the OWCA headquarters, Carl sees Monty having fun with Phineas and Ferb and their friends and Major Monogram sees his son and their friends. Major says Monty is in so much trouble for this as he pulls the button with car driving with him. At Doofenshmirtz’s building, Perry escape his peanut butter gloss trap from him, he fights with Doofenshmirtz and peanut butter Inator was destroyed and Doofenshmirtz curses Perry as his mission is over. As the kids and Monty coming down after gravity lanucher is shut down and Monty that was so much fun and thank Phineas and Ferb and their friends and Phineas says he’s welcome to join us. After that moment, Candace pulls Linda out to the backyard and when Linda finally sees the dangerous gravity launch that Phineas and Ferb made and Linda makes a apologize to her daughter and asked Phineas and Ferb build a gravity launch and Phineas says “Yes, yes we did.” Linda says “that’s exactly dangerous for you boys to float in the air like that”. Linda asked the boys to who’s money is this. Linda and Candace finally busted Phineas and Ferb just as Monty look at them sadly. As camera zooms into Phineas and Ferb’s brains inside, their dams begin to crack down and the river of their tears are being to rush out. After, Phineas and Ferb starts crying like a baby boys. Monty quickly explains to Linda that is not their fault, that’s his fault because he have fun with Phineas and Ferb but he doesn’t listen. Linda un busted Phineas and Ferb and give them a another chance not to building stuff without her permission as Candace shocked. She tells Candace to close to her mouth just she and Candace walks into the house. After that, Major Monogram told Monty not to have fun with Phineas and Ferb, but he doesn’t listen to his father, so he takes him to his house tell him he’s grounded for the rest of the day. Phineas and Ferb and their wave their friends goodbye to Monty. As Perry comes back, Phineas says Oh, there you are, Perry! Back with Doofenshmirtz, Charlene Doofenshmirtz comes out to see her husband to thank him but then bust him herself just as Vanessa comes out, tell her mom that she finally busted her dad. Charlene orders him to clean up the peanut butter. Vanessa asked her mom that evil scheme over the summer, then Charlene asked her daughter “is that’s enough?” She gets embarrassed by looking at peanut butter all over the floor as the episode ends. Songs * Quirky Worky Song * When You’re Gravity Running Gags The Too Young Line * Linda: Phineas! Ferb! Did you build that without permission?! * Phineas: Yes, yes we did. Ferb’s Line * Ferb: Gravity is fun! * Monty: Hey, Ferb, you don’t talk much, don’t you? * Ferb: Actually, I... Whatcha doin’? * Monty: Hey, guys. Whatcha doin’? * Isabella: I say that, Monty. Perry entrance to lair * Goes through the kitchen sink Evil Jingle None Continuity * 8th time Candace finally bust Phineas and Ferb (Bowl-R-Rama Drama, Phineas and Ferb Get Busted, Phineas and Ferb’s Quantum Boogaloo, She’s The Mayor, A Real Boy) * This is the first time Phineas and Ferb are crying like crazy. * This is the first time Monty gets grounded by his father. * First time Doofenshmirtz gets busted by Charlene Doofenshmirtz. * First time Monty meets Phineas and Ferb. * Phineas and Ferb’s brains in the dams are seen in this episode. * Episode is the parody again. (Undercover Carl, Undercover Calvin) Allusions SpongeBob Squarepants: It was reference from episodes Karate Choppers and A Day Without Tears. Transcript Undercover Monty/Transcript Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sansgaster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Bobby Gaylor as Buford van Stomm * Mauilk Pancoly as Baljeet * Seth Green as Monty Monogram * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro